A conventionally known vehicle seat comprises a seat back frame, a movable frame provided in an upper part of the seat back frame so as to correspond to the upper back portion of the occupant and to be tillable with respect to the seat back frame, and a seat back pad supported by the seat back frame and the movable frame (see Patent Document 1, for instance). In the vehicle seat disclosed in Patent Document 1, the seat back frame is connected to a seat cushion frame in an angularly adjustable manner via a reclining mechanism, and the movable frame is connected to the seat back frame also in an angularly adjustable manner via a reclining mechanism. Further, a headrest is connected to the movable frame.